The Fates Must Really Hate Me
by BrightGreenNails
Summary: Hi, I'm Maggie. I just learned I'm a demigod and am most likely to die. But now I know the Fates hate me and I AM going to die. For sure. No doubt about it. I just hope I can save the rest before it's too late. IN-PROGRESS


I looked in shock above my head. Poseidon was my father? Whoa, I would have never guessed that. I mean I saw his son and we look absolutely _nothing _alike. I have thick brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes while he has swirling green eyes and black hair.

I was glad though, I had been praying to the gods that I could find someone else like me.

Yes, I did believe in the Greek 'myths' before I learned all this. Because if gods are immortal how did they die? Don't forget the titans. Yeah, that Krios guy was an airhead.

Whatever.

Chiron, the centaur dude who showed me the camp told me what table to sit at, seeing as it was dinner. So, I cautiously walked over, painfully aware of everyone looking at me.

Sat down and didn't say anything except to say hi and to ask the goblet for some green Gatorade and a plate of food I sacrificed, the gods deserved it. My apparently half-brother, Percy was his name I think, didn't say anything either, not counting a hi.

Next there was a campfire but I asked Chiron to be excused and left for what was now my cabin.

Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Maggie, I am 13 and I have no last name. Well, I did. Once. But then I ran away from home when I was 11 and made it here. I prayed to the gods for guidance, mostly Hermes because he's the god of travelers, and they helped me very much.

Back to topic.

I climbed up to the roof of our cabin and sat down. I was facing the sea and watched the waves lazily roll over the sand. Looking up to the sky I prayed to the gods.

"Hey guys, thanks for the help. I'm really thankful for you letting me live and to you Poseidon- Dad- for claiming me. I'm really glad I was right in believing you. And Hades, sir, please, please don't take me, I need to help this camp. The dreams- if they're true…"

"What dreams?" I jumped as Percy's head peeked up. "Hey, sorry for listening but it's lights out and I don't think it would be good if you got eaten by Harpies on your fist day…"

"Harpies?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yep, but- wait you know about them?"

"I kind of read a lot of Greek stuff before I ra- I mean came here." I cursed myself silently for almost letting something slip.

He looked at me weird before climbing back down and soon I followed him.

I woke up the next morning in my bed and it was about 5:00 maybe. Wow, I haven't slept that late since before I ran!

Chiron said I could wake up as early as I wanted so I snuck out and bought a new camp t-shirt and some plain jeans to change into. I came back to the cabin to change and Percy was still asleep. Seriously?

I walked over to the bathroom and pulled my hair back in a messy braid. That took forever to do, let me tell you. Then I looked at myself closer in the mirror. The change was shocking from the cheery little 11 year old. I had lost about twenty pounds and was thinner than ever, my hair was elbow length, and my eyes had a kind of weird look in them. They seemed analyzing but also wary, like an _I-don't-trust-you-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you- run-away-now_ when I wasn't smiling.

But at least my glares are better now. And I can use a knife pretty well- yes I may have stolen a dagger from a hunting store. But I have to saw I'd rather use a sword. I did once but it kind of evaporated when a monster spit on it a few weeks back. Gross, right?

Anyways, after I finished getting dressed I got a small bowl of water and set it next to Percy's bed. I focused on the water and it suddenly shot up in a decent sized ball and then fell on Percy's face.

Nothing happened. Darn the whole being invincible to water thing.

Okay… What about ice cubes?

Wait a sec!

A few minutes later I walked back into the cabin with a bucket of ice cubes in hand. I received a few odd stares as I walked back but ignored them. Hence I dumped the bucket on my half-brother.

"Ack!" He yelled and jumped up only to slide on the ice cubes and fall down again.

I laughed and sat down on his bed. "That… was hysterical." I gasped.

Percy looked at me and moaned. "What time is it?"

"5:00"

"WHAT!?" He yelled, eyes practically bugging out of his head.

"Oh calm down. 5:00 is nothing. In fact it's nice to sleep so late for once…"

"You wake up earlier?"

"Uh… No. Now, come on, let's get some toast and do something other than dump ice cubes over each other." (I'm saying they can have breakfast at any time, only lunch and dinner are specific times)

"Ugh, fine. But let me get dressed."

So I waited out front with my arms crossed and sitting on the railing when I realized a boy who looked to be about my age walk up. I looked at him questioningly with what I hoped wasn't a glare.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"So, you're the new kid?"

"That depends. I am not new at fighting monsters or finding out weird things about myself. But if you mean to the camp then yes, I am new." I said.

He looked at me with brown eyes from under his shaggy black hair. He wore all black and seemed kind of emo but I don't think he was. He just didn't have that kind of feel to him.

"You've fought before?" He asked me.

"Yes, I've been fending for myself for about a year and a half now."

"What?"

I cursed in ancient Greek quietly. I need to learn to shut up. "Nothing. Just…" I turned around and peeked my head in a window. "PERCY YOU READY YET?!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He said coming out. "I just thought you might want to talk a little bit before I came out."

I glared and jumped off the railing. "Nice meeting you…"

"Nico." The boy said. "Di Angelo."

I nodded. "Nice name. I'm Maggie." Then I turned to Percy. "I bet a drachma you can't beat me to the pavilion."

"She doesn't talk yesterday but now she's betting against me!" Percy said but I was already gone.

I was halfway there before I turned around and started running backwards to find Percy like 10 feet behind me. I turned back around, smiling.

"Not fair!" Percy yelled from behind me but I jumped the last few feet and landed right before he came up.

"Ah, but that's where the technicalities come in, my dear brother-" I stopped and stumbled, falling onto my knees, coughing like I was choking, which I was.

"Maggie?" Percy asked and knelt next to me. Then yelled for help.

Nico appeared next to us somehow and knelt next to me. "What happened?" He asked, all serious like suddenly.

"I don't know!" Percy said from his spot on the ground.

"What's going on?" A new voice asked.

Seriously, no one seemed to notice I was dying. Yes I was dying, I could feel it!

"She's slipping! Only a few minutes." Nico warned them. "Apollo cabin!" He shouted and I blacked out.

-Oooh a time lapse!-

I woke up a few hours later. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed intending to stand up. I could stand, but barely, and I think it was just because I wasn't heavy enough to collapse under my own weight. I sat back down and saw a book on a table nearby.

OH MY GODS, A BOOK?

Not caring how little energy I had I scrambled over and grabbed it, then hurried back to the bed and started reading. (I'm one of those demigods who don't have dyslexia BTW)

The book was of Greek Mythology, even better, and it was awesome!

I was reading for about 2 hours… I think… when someone came in. I looked up and saw it was Nico. I looked at the page number, 289, and put the book down. I stood up, a little more stable now.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey."

"So… How are you?" I asked.

Nico smirked. "Shouldn't I be asking _you _that?"

I shrugged. "Enh, I'd rather ask you." I took a few shaky steps to a couch- I think it was called a loveseat but no way was I calling it that- and sat down on one side. Then I patted the seat next to me, motioning for Nico to sit.

He did.

"So…" He started. "Have you seen the beach yet?"

I was a little confused, okay, a lot, but I answered truthfully. "No, I mean to explore today but…"

Nico nodded then stood. "Well, if you want I could show you… Chiron only agreed to let you go if someone came with." He explained.

I smiled a tiny but and tilted my head slightly, "Sounds fun."

And that is how we ended up walking to the beach together.

"So, Nico," I said as we walked together. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Hades, god of the Underworld." He replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Hades…" I mused, "I really don't see what's so bad about him."

My companion looked at me strangely. "Most people are scared of him because he's the god of the dead."

I shrugged, again, "Well, without him all the spirits would be lost or in… that pit." I learned not to use names too often while I was on the run, if it's a monster name like the gorgons they tend to show up.

He nodded. "You don't think like the others. I like that."

I ducked my head and something hit me in the side, causing me to stumble into Nico; which caused us both to fall down the sand. (We were just arriving to the beach.)

I looked up but no one was around. But my side hurt like Hades, let me tell you. (Sorry up there..) "Ow." I mumbled and saw what hit me was a book.

OH MY GODS A BOOK! AND THEY HURT IT!

I gasped and checked the book. When I saw it was mine I growled. I growled louder when I noticed the pages were ripped. "Hey Nico." I said. "Wanna help me kill whoever did this?"

He nodded and took my hand. After a few really black seconds we were in front of two kids from Hermes cabin.

"The Stolls are at your mercy now, madam." Nico said and I pulled my knife out of my sleeve.

"What- were- you- doing- with- my- book?" I asked angrily. It was the only book I have read since I was on the run and was pretty special to me. But now I don't think Harry Potter can cast spells.

"Um… Reading?" The taller one made it a question.

Nico face palmed. "You two have dyslexia." He reminded them.

"Oh… Right… Well, you see-"

I didn't wait for them to finish, I advanced. "Never touch my BOOKS!" I screamed but both of them ran away before I could do anything. I turned around and bowed to Nico. "And that,"- I said, -"Is how you get people not to touch your possessions."

Nico laughed- actually laughed- and held out his arm like a gentlemen. "Shall we go now, walking, of course, it's much easier."

I nodded and took his arm, after sliding my knife in my sleeve. I look at my sneakers. Boots would be better but not if I got a sword… I'll have to look for one tomorrow.

Once we got to the beach we walked until we were about fifteen feet from the water. Then we both sat down.

I sighed, the sun was setting and it was absolutely beautiful over the water.

We both stayed silent for a while when Nico asked a question. "Do you have any idea what happened earlier? You know with the almost dying thing…"

I bit my lip. "Well… You know Krios?"

"Yeah."

"I kind of pissed him off… By, like, um… Climbing mount Othrys and… Well, let's just say he didn't wish me a nice and happy life."

Nico stared. "You fought Krios? Without any training? And you're alive?"

"I wasn't alone, I kind of ran into another demigod and she helped me. Don't know why she was up at Mount Othrys though…"

"Why were you?"

"Oh, well, - um - I was kind of given a sign from the fates… They- they said innocents would be taken and harmed and if I got rid of Krios it would delay."

Nico paled, more if that was possible. "Oh gods. So soon, the dreams," He suddenly looked at me, as if afraid. "Maggie, you need to come with me, now!" He said, pulling me up and basically dragging me to a cave with a purple curtain over it.

"Rachel," Nico called urgently. "Rachel!"

"Yes, Nico?" A girl in a black shawl and crazy red hair stepped out of the cave.

"It- it's her! Percy's sister, she fought Krios with Thalia's help and fended for herself for a year and longer-"

The girl- Rachel, I'm guessing - eyes widened. "Did you really climb Mount Othrys?" She asked me.

I nodded, fiddling with my braid. "Yeah, there was a girl helped me up and fight though, I wouldn't be alive without her help."

"That would be Thalia." Rachel said when a green light covered her.

When she spoke next her eyes glowed and voice tripled.

I was creeped out.

"_Children of the sea must ride west,  
Two companions shall follow,  
One of the four shall die in an act of valor,  
A companion must live in guilt,  
Watch for the one who betrays._"

"Oracle of Delphi- prophecy- Atlas, Hyperion- oh my gods." I fell to my knees as a vision took me. (Wow, the fates must just love to cause me pain! I feel so loved. -_-)

_-This is a flashback!-_

_Hyperion turned to face Atlas. "We can't let you go if Krios doesn't take your place. Why'd you let him be killed?" He snarled._

_Atlas bared his teeth. "SHUT UP!" He bellowed, shaking the mountain. "YOU TAKE THE STUPID SKY, I'M THE BEST CHANCE YOU'VE GOT ANYWAYS!"_

_"Yet, there you are, holding the sky in pain because you failed." A new voice interrupted them._

_Out of the shadows stepped another titan often mistaken for a minor goddess._

_Hecate fixed Atlas with a cold stare, shutting him up effectively. "Hyperion is needed for a different purpose. Though he was supposed to make sure no one disrupted the plan." She shifted her glare to the golden guy. "Oh, but of course, playing with some Hellhounds was more important." She said sarcastically. _

_"I wasn't playing!" Protested Hyperion. "I was only-"_

_A flash of light and the scene changed._

_"No! Maggie!" Nico shouted as a sword impaled me. I had just jumped in front of Percy when Atlas struck._

_Percy stood there for a second then charged Atlas, eyes flashing._

_A blonde with gray eyes I didn't know rushed forward with a son of Apollo._

_I could feel my life slipping away…_

_-This flashback is ending!-_

"Maggie? Are you okay?" Nico asked, apprehensively as I looked up. Great, another vision from the fates, I was probably glowing like Rachel for all I know.

Nevertheless I nodded and stood up with the help of Nico.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. The fates just enjoy torturing my mind." I said. "We need to go get Percy, a blonde haired girl and we're off. Yes, you are coming Nico, whether you want to or not." I said in answer to his confused look.

"PERCY!" I shouted as we walked to our cabin (Percy and mine).

"What?"

"C'mere!" I said as I walked in then I found the blonde haired one- Annabeth, Nico called her.

I walked towards her. "Hi, I'm Maggie and we need you on a quest. You too Percy, wouldn't want you without your girlfriend."

Percy blushed and Annabeth laughed. "Okay then. You guys got a prophecy?"

"And this one got a vision from the fates."

I glared at Nico and turned around. "Tell you all when we leave. We'll be using Pegasi." I informed them and grabbed a small backpack from when I was on myself, then I ran out to find myself a pegasus.

"Hey guys." I greeted the pegasus' as I walked into the stables.

_I'm not a guy, _one snow white mare said indignantly, turning her head to look at me.

"Sorry…"

_Sugarflake, _she gave me her name.

"Sugarflake? I like that name." I said. "Why are you the only one who bothers to talk to me?"

Sugarflake snorted. _Either all the others are asleep or don't trust you. Not that I do, I just respect my superiors… Sort of._

I raised my eyebrows. "I like you." I decided. "How would you like to go on a quest with three others?"

_Sure, why not? I love a good quest… And sugar cubes. But first I need to know who you are._

"Oh… Right." I mentally facepalmed myself. "I'm Maggie, daughter of Poseidon."

_I don't have to call you 'your ladyship' now do I?_

I chuckled. "Well, it would be nice, but no."

_Good._

A few minutes later Nico was on a black stallion named Raven.

Annabeth got a palomino mare named Eclipse.

Percy rode Blackjack.

And I hopped on Sugarflake.

"Let's go!" I shouted and took off; smiling as we soared upwards.

My smile faded as I thought of my death I just witnessed. Why would the fates want to show me that? At least I knew none of the others were dying though…

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Annabeth had flown her Pegasus over to me.

I shook my head. "Nothing, much. Just thinking about the prophecy."

"What was it?"

I thought then pulled to the side. "I see a field over there, let's take a rest stop there and I'll tell you everything."

Once everyone was settled down in the shade of a tree and eating some snacks I found in my pack I started talking.

"Well, I think you know Rachel, the Oracle host, gave us a prophecy. Nico can tell you it."

Nico glared at me as if to say _Why me!? _Then he told them it. "She said: _Children of the sea must ride west, Two companions shall follow, One of the four shall die in an act of valor, A companion must live in guilt, Watch for the one who betrays._"

We sat in silence for a few minutes then Percy said, "So one of us is going to die, huh?"

I nodded then said something I'd been dreading. "And I know who."

Annabeth dropped her granola bar. "What? How?"

Nico looked not as shocked but still shocked. "When you fell… The fates gave you another vision, didn't they?"

I nodded again, ( I nod a lot apparently.) "Yes. Atlas, Hyperion and Hecate are behind this. Krios would have taken the sky for Atlas but… Now he's in Tartarus. They're going to destroy the demigods, then the gods. They are going to attack Camp Half-Blood and- and that's where…"

"Where what?" Annabeth prompted gently.

"Where I die." I finished lamely.

Nico's eyes turned the size of dinner plates.

Annabeth gasped and covered her mouth.

Percy dropped his half eaten granola bar too.

I sat there, pulled my dagger out and polished it with a rag made out of an old t-shirt. "Yeah."

Percy looked at me weird. "The Fates must really hate you." He said and Annabeth slapped him.

But I nodded, deep in thought. "Yeah, I guess they do."


End file.
